Thy Stunts Are Quick
by henry.hboen
Summary: In a remake of "Power Play", Kick must go through an ordeal if he wants to get the role as Romeo and kiss Kendall.


"Romeo, oh Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Oh, I'm waiting right here my sweet angel."

As Kendall and Ronaldo practice their roles for the school play, Kick, among the few watching, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Geez, this Shakespeare guy's really goin' out of his way to portray love in such a crummy way. I'm out."

He attempted to leave the auditorium in his usual stuntman way, before being halted by Mr. Huang, the drama teacher.

"STOP!" he yelled, throwing a punch at Kick, sending him crashing to the floor. "Where do you think you're going young man?"

"To escape this nuthouse of a play." Kick answered, getting up and dusting himself.

"YOU STUPID KID! You need to learn to take theater seriously. Plus, doing well here will give you some nice extra credit."

Kick looked up to him with welling eyes, smiling. "Did you say...extra credit!?"

"Yes." Mr. Huang then gestured to Ronaldo. "You see that benevolent young man?"

"Oh, I see him." a seething Kick sneered. He then caught on. "Wait, if I have to help him again, count me out!"

"Gah, I was looking for an understudy for poor Ronaldo." Huang wailed.

"What's the big deal?" the daredevil questioned.

"It's the fact that if he gets hurt in any way, shape, or form, it's bye bye Romeo."

Gunther then suddenly appeared. "Don't worry! If all fails, I have a backup act. Tap dancing!" He performs a flawless routine for the duo.

"NO NO NO!" the teacher screamed, kicking Gunther away. "This audience wants drama, hence the name of the class!"

"Why should I care?" Kick muttered.

"Well, if you don't mind, we're willing to have you be his replacement and, of course, do the kiss with Juliet."

The last part made Kick blush hard, before an uncommon sight happened: he was grinning widely. He then envisioned the moment where that happens.

'Oh, my Romeo!'

He imagined her hugging and kissing him non stop. His daydream was interrupted by Mr. Huang slapping some sense into him.

"OW!"

"There's also another wager. Your entire permanent record will be blemeshed if you don't succeed either."

"WHAT!? No, I'll get on to it right now!" The daredevil dashed out, scared.

"Well, I must be off." Mr. Huang announced to himself, before somehow flying away with pixie dust around him. "WHEEEEE!"

=== AFTER... ===

Outside, Kick is enjoying his lunch, when he spots Ronaldo practicing nearby. Just behind the bespectecled boy is a student pushing the school's television set up the ramp they're standing on. The TV begins to wobble, threatening to fall.

"Chow on that, Ronaldo." Kick sneered, before remembering why he has to protect him; as much as he wanted that kiss, he also wanted to save his record.

Just as the TV began its descent, Kick sprang into action. To get Ronaldo to duck, Kick slaps his script to the ground, getting him to pick it up and dodge the TV, whose cord is now roped to a nearby post.

"Buttowski, you moron! Why did you do that?"

Before Kick could do anything else, the TV launched straight into him, which, in turn, ties him to the post with the cord. He receives one final blow to the face from the TV. A crowd of students came up to him and laughed.

"Thanks for the show Buttowski, but it simply can't compete with my humble work." Ronaldo taunted as he walked away. With his face in his script, he isn't looking where he's going. Kick quickly squeezes from the trap and follows him, where he sees that he's walking through the soccer field. Each time someone punts a ball, Kick takes the fall, sustaining several bruises to his chest and face. Moaning in pain, he drags himself behind his rival, who's entering back into the school.

In the hallways, Ronaldo, again too focused on his role, walks towards an open locker and its owner. Kick quickly slides to the locker and shuts it, allowing Ronaldo to pass. The kid who owned the locker gave Kick a glare before punching him.

Further down the hall, Ronaldo headed towards a step ladder. Kick easily pushes it away, but the ladder ends up bumping a shelf loaded with awards the school has won.  
Noticing that Ronaldo decided to stop in an area where the awards could bury him, Kick, with all the strength in his body, keeps them at bay until he leaves.

When he does, Kick finally gives in and the objects knock him over, piercing parts of his skin.

=== IN CLASS... ===

A battered Kick sits at his desk, a miserable look on him, as Ronaldo continues to practice loudly. Gunther, sitting near the latter, lets out a sneeze, his snot flying towards the unfocused young man.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kick screamed. This caught the attention of everyone, including Kendall. The daredevil lets the snot coat him instead.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Kick yelled at his best friend.

"Yeah, 'cause your acting as my tissue." Gunther retorted. "You've been acting very weird lately buddy, mainly because of your strange obsession with Ronaldo."

"GUNTHER!" Kick screamed.

Meanwhile, Kendall, with a bit of concern, watched the scene in secret, pretending to read her book. 'Why is Clarence all of a sudden protecting Ronaldo? Something smells fishy here.'

=== AT PRACTICE...===

"Buttowski! I demand an explanation! Why are you wrapping me up into this mess?" Ronaldo wailed as Kick encased him in a protective suit. He then thought of something.

"What?" Kick muttered, noticing the evil grin on him.

"You're protecting me, aren't you?"

"Ugh, yes I am. But I have to. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I know why you're doing this Buttowski. Just so you know, I heard your conversation with Mr. Huang. He's gonna fail you if you don't succeed."

From behind the curtain, Kendall eavesdropped on the matter.

'So, that's what this is all about!' she said internally. 'Everyone's wailing on Clarence simply because he doesn't like drama class! I must help him out of this jam!'

She then heard Ronaldo's signature laugh. Peeking, she watches in stunned silence as he now has escaped his encasement and has Kick taped to him.

"Time to start being my bodyguard Buttowski! HA HA HA HAAH!"

Both Kick and Kendall simultaneously deadpaned "This isn't gonna end well."

=== AFTER SCHOOL ===

Ronaldo and Kick enter an acrade, where the former attempts to stash up some points on a DDR-style game.

"I'm livin' the life and you're not!" he vented to Kick, who's now shackled to the side of the game cabinet. Two muscular kids arrive, angry.

"HEY! You can't beat our high score!" one of them said pointing at Ronaldo. "We worked hard to achieve it!" They prepared their fists to beat him up, only for him to shake his head no. "What do you mean "no"?"

"Direct your fists to Buttowski right there. He's more worthy of it."

"I'm free for the whooping." the daredevil unceremoniously groaned.

The kids shrugged.

Two thugs arrive at that same time, seeing Kick's cuffs. "Hey, stunt kid! You're breaking a rule: never claim a game as your own!"

The four guys piled on top of Kick letting him have blow after blow while Ronaldo continued with the game.

Just outside, Kendall was on the search for them.

"Oh, where could they be?"

Her question is answered when something, or someone, slammed on the glass behind her. She turned around to see Kick, crying in pain. The guys inside advanced on him again.

"OH MY GOSH! HOLD ON KICK!" she screamed before taking action. She entered the arcade and confronted the four boys. "Listen up you bullies!"

"Hi, Kendall!" the two kids lovingly cooed.

Ronaldo overhears this and becomes afraid. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'Better bust a move before she finds me.' Quietly, he pushed a nearby window open and made his escape.

"I don't have times for games!" Kendall growled. "Leave my Kick alone or there will be serious consequences!"

"Oooooh, and what's a girl like you got against us buff men!?" one of the thugs teased before the other three laughed.

"Easy. Some hidden depths."

She rushes to the two kids and, with all the strength she could muster, pounds her two fists on their heads, effectively knocking them out cold.

"OH SNAP!" a thug screamed. He then watches as his partner is karate kicked in the stomach. He attempted to flee, only to be tripped and judo chopped on the back. The two thugs, in severe pain, retreat to the streets. Kendall then put her focus on a dazed Kick, who was now stumbling around the room.

"KICK!" She ran over and picked him up in her arms. "Please tell me you're alright!"

Kick finally regained focus and saw who was carrying him, much to his surprise. "K-Kendall?!" he said, giving a light blush. Kendall couldn't help blushing either. "B-but why?" he asked.

"I overheard what Ronaldo said and saw him kidnap you. I-I couldn't just let my personal favorite get murdered."

"Personal favorite?" Kick questioned, gaining a smile.

Kendall nodded. 'Whenever he smiles, it's so adorable.' she gushed in her head.

"Hey, Kendall. I just want to say that, for a while now...I have this crush on you."

"Same here."

The two then stared at each other for a good minute, until Kick broke the silence.

"Hang on a moment. What about Ronaldo?"

"Don't worry." Kendall said with a wink. "I'll take care of him...as well as still finding you a way into this play."

"Awesome." Kick happily said.

=== THE DAY OF THE PLAY ===

"This is most unusual." Mr. Huang said to Kendall. "Ronaldo isn't here! What happened?"

"He got sick."

Turns out...

=== AT RONALDO'S ===

"At least she could've warned me before holding hands." a shivering Ronaldo moaned, laying in bed. He then let out a sneeze so hard, it collapsed the whole house. "Ouch."

=== BACK AT SCHOOL ===

"And it doesn't count as being hurt, right?" Kick asked, donning the outfit for Romeo.

"I suppose not. It's not physical or verbal. In that case, you can play as Romeo AND keep your permanent record in check, plus the extra credit!"

=== THAT NIGHT... ===

"Romeo, oh Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

Kick proceeds to climb the ladder up to the balcony window. It was at this point where the kiss would take place. The duo leaned to each other and successfully locked lips, lovingly looking at each other as they seperate. In that time, Kick's helmet, which was caught to the arch of the balconcy, came off, to everyone's surprise.

"C-Clarence..." an awestruck Kendall droned. "You're so handsome!"

Kick finally realizes what happened.

"Oh, heh heh. Guess I leaned in a bi-"

He was interrupted by Kendall dragging him into another kiss, making the audience explode into cheers.

Offstage, Mr. Huang and Gunther watched with tears in their eyes.

"Marvelous drama."

"That's my buddy out there, successful in more than one way!"

The duo broke the kiss.

"I love you Kick."

"And I love you too, Kendall."


End file.
